


Undivided

by Kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Drama, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Когда мы были молодыми, мы вместе играли в крикет и футбол, сходили с ума по Юнайтед… и делали еще кое-что, что оставалось за закрытыми дверями сначала нашей общей спальни, а потом и наших манчестерских квартир".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undivided

**Author's Note:**

> Adelitas Way – Undivided от первой до последней строчки.  
> Отдельная благодарность Сэру Алексу за его автобиографию, которую очень трудно читать, многочисленным интервью Эрика Харрисона и Гари, который переехал ко мне на ПМЖ.  
> Возможно, где-то по месяцам не сходится таймлайн, поэтому ставлю басурманское TWT - очень боюсь накосячить с временными промежутками, я еще пешком под стол ходила, когда я все это началось, так что прошу понять и простить.

_1999 год, март._

Будучи тренером молодежного состава «Манчестер Юнайтед», Эрик Харрисон пристально следил за каждым мало-мальски способным игроком. Даже отпустив нескольких своих подопечных в первую команду, Харрисон продолжал наблюдать за ними со стороны, аккуратно так, не высовываясь. Почти сразу после своего назначения, Фергюсон приметил его «рвение» и стал приглашать на тренировки, советоваться, обсуждать, кто из ребят сильнее и выносливее. Эрик был рад помочь, да что там греха таить, его прямо-таки распирало от гордости.  
Алекс проработал в клубе всего три или четыре недели, когда он вызвал Харрисона в кабинет и сказал: «Я не до конца доволен молодежной командой». Эрик подумал, что он просто отчитает его, по обыкновению укажет на ошибки и просчеты, но он продолжил: «Я хочу, чтобы больше игроков выпускалось в основу». Проблема была не в отсутствии талантливых игроков (с этим вопросов не было вообще), а в том, что «Юнайтед» не имели нужного количества скаутов, на что Фергюсон безапелляционно заявил: «Это уже моя проблема. Я все решу». Не прошло и месяца, как скаутов стало чуть ли не в пять раз больше.  
Все поколение девяносто второго было для Фергюсона сыновьями (и для Эрика тоже, но его мнение мало кого интересовало), которые впоследствии стали знаменитыми «птенцами Ферги», «Классом — 92». Он знал о парнях все, где они проводят свободное время, кто чем занимался на выходных, кто из них был в клубе (членские карточки Юнайтед открывали перед футболистами все двери, и не воспользоваться такой возможностью было бы грешно), а кто провалялся все вечера дома перед приставкой. Алекс знал их характеры, наперед мог предсказать реакцию на какие-либо события, мастерски сглаживал любые углы. А их в команде было предостаточно, Эрик не понаслышке знал, как трудно работать со своенравной молодежью, а уж как вводить их в основной состав, да еще и таких своеобразных…  
Эрик любил их всех, но, при всем уважении к остальным, чаще всего он приглядывал за Гари Невиллом.

В игроке «Манчестер Юнайтед» должно сочетаться несколько талантов. Во-первых, это хорошая техника. Во-вторых, это жажда к победе. Если у тебя ее нет, то и шансов у тебя ноль. В молодежке того времени была пара недостаточно жаждущих игроков, которые не стали бы напрягаться, чтобы пробежать лишний километр. Заставить их это сделать — одна из прямых задач главного тренера, он должен был внушать им уверенность. Харрисон иногда ловил себя на мысли, что он излишне строг и требователен — как-то раз его жена приехала с ним на тренировочную базу «Клифф» (это было еще до переезда в Кэррингтон)* и услышала, как он кричит на игроков. Вечером он получил от нее знатный нагоняй: «Какой позор! Ты не позволил бы себе так разговаривать со своими детьми, не так ли?». Но Гари, к примеру, был не очень техничным игроком, но они вместе с Эриком усердно работали над пасами вдоль крайней линии и тому подобным, а время от времени Харрисон все же устраивал Гари знатный нагоняй, но если б он был с ним слишком мягок, кто знает, стал ли Невилл-старший хоть на йоту таким успешным, как получилось в итоге.  
В команде всегда говорили, что Гари просыпается злым, даже если ночью он спал спокойным сном, а утром его накормили вкусным завтраком. Он всегда был нервный, какой-то раздраженный, прямой, как штанга, упрямый, жуткий спорщик, причем такой, что палец в рот не клади, не то, что руку — пол туловища отгрызет. Если он видел изъяны, то прямо на них указывал, жестко тыкал носом во все неточные передачи, загубленные моменты, даже в самые мелкие ошибки, не приведшие к голам. Гари никогда не вел переговоров, чтобы найти выход из тупиковой ситуации, а жестко бил своим мнением, прямо по лицу, со всей силы. С ним нельзя было прийти к консенсусу, он был просто взрывоопасен. Разговаривать с ним — это как держать в руках гранату с выдернутой чекой. Ты будешь терпеливо стоять и слушать, мечтая исчезнуть, или чтобы подошел тренер и со своей фирменной чуть насмешливой улыбкой сказал: «Гари, иди и приставай к кому-то другому, оставь его в покое».  
И Гари шел, приставал, доказывал свою никому не нужную правоту, убеждал всех вокруг, что он истина в последней инстанции, что пусть хоть своды «Олд Траффорда» рухнут, эта правота непоколебима.  
В памяти Эрика Харрисона четко отложился единственный момент, когда Гари не полез на рожон и не стал спорить. Тот самый момент, который впоследствии оказался поворотным, только тормозной путь был слишком длинный. Длиною в несколько лет.  
Произошедшее было предпосылкой, такой туманной, что сложить все вместе и вычленить главное мог только сам Фергюсон, в то время еще относительно молодой, горячий и даже склонный к некоторым преувеличениям (да что юлить, его иногда откровенно несло, он даже в своей собственной биографии умудрился Гордона Стракана** зацепить).

В тот день погода была просто отвратительная — не по-весеннему промозглая, как будто календарь врал, бессовестно выдавая март за конец октября. Воздух был влажный, туман, с самого утра стоявший в воздухе, никак не хотел рассеиваться. Не сказать, что было уж очень холодно, скорее липко и мокро, трава была влажная и скользкая, почти непригодная для интенсивных тренировок. Но Фергюсон был только рад сложным условиям — такая серость была ему только на руку, можно было подготовить игроков прямо в полевых условиях.  
Эрик довольно быстро промочил ноги и решил от греха подальше сменить обувь, чтобы не простыть на самой финишной прямой. Фергюсон махнул рукой в сторону раздевалки, сказав, что Харрисон пока что может быть свободен — они взяли несколько человек из резерва, побегать вместе с первой командой, и их быстро ангажировали Райан и Дэвид, поэтому присутствие тренера молодежки не требовалось.  
Уже выходя из раздевалки в запасных кроссовках, Эрик в дверях столкнулся с Гари Невиллом, который был настолько рассеян, что врезался в чужое плечо даже не извинившись, что было ему абсолютно несвойственно. Но не эта невнимательность бросилась Эрику в глаза, а ярко-красный с синими прожилками засос на шее молодого защитника, которого, в отличие от большинства парней, ни разу не ловили с девушкой.  
— Опаздываешь? — по-доброму пожурил его Харрисон. — Смотри, прошрафишься — сам знаешь, что будет.  
Невилл должен был возмутиться, начать объяснять, что сломалась машина, затопило дорогу, кто-то сбил лося посреди шоссе, и там образовалась огромная пробка. Он должен был доказывать, что Гаррисон не прав, что это не Гари опоздал, а обстоятельства так сыграли, но Невилл молчал, разглядывая носки своих кроссовок. Это очень удивило Эрика, в другой раз он бы начал расспрашивать парня, но его виноватый вид вкупе с художеством на шее красноречиво говорили, что он явно провел ночь не один.  
— Ладно, иди, переодевайся, пока Босс не увидел, что ты опоздал. Я тебя прикрою, но в последний раз.  
Гари кивнул и прямо на ходу начал раздеваться. Харрисон демонстративно направился к кулеру, хотя, пить ему вообще не хотелось. Невилл явно чувствовал на себе взгляд своего бывшего тренера, но старался держать спину прямо. Так прямо, что длинная продольная царапина, тянувшаяся от лопатки почти до самой поясницы, была чуть ли не идеально ровной, словно кто-то взял кисть и краской прочертил на худой спине Гари тонкую полосу прямо по линейке. Эрик перевел взгляд на плечо Невилла, на котором синели отпечатки чьих-то пальцев, яркие такие, как будто кто-то вчера хотел оторвать Гари руку.  
Да, судя по всему, Гари вчера не просто зажимал девушку на заднем сиденье…  
Возвращаясь обратно на поле, Эрик быстро взвесил все «за» и «против», и все же решил рассказать тренеру о переменах в жизни двадцатичетырехлетнего защитника.  
— Кажется, Невилл-старший завел себе девушку, — доверительно сообщил Эрик, когда Фергюсон подошел к нему с каким-то вопросом, на ходу шумно перелистывая блокнот, — давно пора, только она у него уж очень активная, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Я б ему сказал, но как-то неудобно. У нее силы прямо как у Петера, где он ее вообще нашел такую…  
— Наверное, их Фил познакомил, — проговорил Фергюсон, оглядываясь на поле, где носилась команда, играя двусторонку.  
— С чего ты это взял?  
— У него тоже кто-то есть, вся шея раскрашена, будто он чертов индеец. Почему, ты думаешь, он в шарф сегодня замотался? Холодно, конечно, но он ж в куртке. За дураков нас держит.  
Эрике не искал причин, почему Невилл-младший сегодня выглядел так, будто на улице снег вот-вот выпадет, но после слов тренера крепко задумался: странное совпадение. Дело явно было не чисто, но искать тут какие-то аналогии, проводить связи… Увольте, это дело Алекса, у него с такими штуками всегда лучше получалось работать.  
Так было и в тот раз: Фергюсон обернулся и долго пристально смотрел на двух Невиллов, которые почему-то старательно держались друг от друга подальше, изредка переглядываясь, но не разговаривая. Обычно они всегда шумели, смеялись, препирались, были таким деятельными, что заражали своим энтузиазмом всех остальных, рядом с ними просто невозможно было бездействовать. И этот контраст пугал, наводил на непонятные и очень нехорошие размышления.  
— Иди, поработай. Мне нужно подумать, — медленно произнес Фергюсон, намеренно делая большие паузы между словами. Это всегда было сигналом к отступлению, к тому, что нужно тихо свалить в туман и носа не показывать, пока тренер сам тебя не позовет.  
Эрик вернулся к своим подопечным, а через два часа Алекс вызвал его к себе в кабинет.

 

В кабинете Алекса висел здоровенный портрет Бобби Чарльтона, одного из величайших футболистов Англии, если не всего мира. Эрику, который периодически бывал на территории Фергюсона, было даже страшно представить, сколько всего слышал Бобби, молчаливо взирающий на разномастную толпу людей, посещающих кабинет Алекса. Странно это было, неудобно как-то. Неуютно под этим строгим взглядом, даже где-то осуждающим.  
— Эрик, садись.  
Стул противно скрипнул, задавая тон всему предстоящему разговору, хоть Эрик и предположить не мог, о чем пойдет речь. Нет, он, конечно, пытался хотя бы попробовать подумать, что могло вызвать такую резкую смену настроения, но это же Алекс…  
— У нас есть проблема. Очень нехорошая проблема. О которой вслух не говорят, поэтому я предпочту дать тебе немного времени подумать и самому сопоставить факты. Ты в состоянии сейчас рассуждать?  
Эрику показалось, что Фергюсон говорит на немецком, а то и вовсе на иврите — он не разобрал ни слова, непонимающе уставился на Алекса, ожидая хоть каких-нибудь объяснений. Ферги никогда не играл в угадайку, был прямолинеен, конкретен, всегда говорил то, что думал, хоть это часто и становилось проблемой.  
— Я… Н-не знаю.  
Фергюсон не стал дожидаться вразумительного ответа, потому что понял всю бессмысленность этого занятия, и открыл окно, впуская в кабинет свежий весенний воздух, но Харрисон даже втянуть его носом не мог, потому что его одолело волнение, пробралось прямо под кожу и спутало к чертям все карты.  
— Ты видел их двоих, Невиллов. Видел, так?  
— Сегодня? Да, видел.  
— И ничего странного ты не заметил? — Алекс в упор посмотрел на Эрика, ожидая, что тот тут же сообразит, к чему он ведет. Но этого, естественно, не произошло, быстро соображать под этим напряженным взглядом было просто невозможно.  
— Нет. Ты что-то конкретное имеешь ввиду?  
— Еще раз, Эрик. Ты ничего не заметил странного в их поведении?  
— Ну… Они не разговаривали. Это им несвойственно, но мало ли бывает в жизни. Может, что не поделили.  
— Не поделили? — брови тренера взлетели вверх до самой линии волос. — Ты представляешь себе, чтобы эти двое поссорились хоть из-за чего-нибудь? Они даже из-за места в составе сборной друг на друга не злятся, хотя, должны бы.  
— Согласен, — кивнул Эрик, все больше запутываясь. В словах Фергюсона чертовски не хватало конкретики.  
— Так, — Фергюсон уперся кулаком в стол, глаза впились Эрику в лицо, от мрачного взгляда засосало под ложечкой, — советую тебе поднапрячь мозги и сложить два и два, только не здесь, а за дверью. Как додумаешься — милости прошу.  
Эрик пару раз моргнул, слова тренера до него дошли не с первого раза.  
— Я могу идти?  
Фергюсон махнул рукой и отвернулся к окну, которое выходило прямо на одно из полей, где сейчас как раз бегали Невиллы. Харрисон для вида потоптался на месте, но никакого эффекта это не возымело: Алекс даже не думал повернуться.  
Расстояние от кресла до двери можно было измерить мыслями — Эрик успел как следует прогнать в голове слова тренера, даже не один раз, пытаясь найти какую-то связь, логику, но получалась какая-то чушь, несуразица, которой быть не могло, ни в коем случае. Оказавшись за дверью кабинета, Харрисон привалился спиной к холодной стене и пару раз глубоко вздохнул.  
«Ты прекрасно знаешь, на что он намекает, прекрасно знаешь, только себе не признаешься. Ты же тоже это видишь, но делаешь вид, что слепой. А ты не слепой и не дурак…»  
Эрик в ужасе распахнул глаза, встречаясь с лицом Мэтта Басби — очередной портрет, не тренировочная база, а картинная галерея, черт побери. Басби добродушно улыбался, но в то же время воспаленному сознанию Эрика показалось, что лицо ухмыляется, злобно так, не по-хорошему, будто он быстрее Харрисона догадался о том, что…  
Дверь кабинета неожиданно распахнулась, Эрик отскочил в сторону, испугано глядя на вышедшего Фергюсона.  
— По твоему лицу вижу, что до тебя дошло, — мрачно произнес сэр Алекс, — заходи. Будем думать, что делать.

На дворе была весна девяносто девятого, «красные дьяволы» перли напролом, Фергюсону предстояло дойти до финала Лиги Чемпионов и в дополнительное время обыграть Баварию, и сделать, наконец, этот проклятый требл. Потом должно было случиться посвящение в рыцари за заслуги в футболе и ненужный Межконтинентальный кубок. Манчестер Юнайтед в тот год должен был стать лучшим клубом мира.  
Но то, о чем разговаривали за плотно закрытыми дверями главный тренер и тренер по работе с молодежью, никак не вязалось с образом клуба, навязанного прессой и болельщиками, и со всеми регалиями и трофеями тоже не вязалось. Поэтому после долгого и тяжелого разговора, было озвучено единственно верное решение: не вмешиваться, пока не случится еще чего-то, подрывающего все основы философии «красных» — того, что натворили два чертовых брата, которые думали, что об этом никто не узнает.  
И это было правильным решением, ведь в конце девяносто девятого Фил Невилл сообщил, что женится. Сэр Алекс очень долго вглядывался в абсолютно беспристрастное лицо Гари Невилла, искал в нем малейший намек на те эмоции, но ничего не видел. Гари не умел врать, поэтому Фергюсон отвернулся и радостно пожал протянутую руку Фила, навсегда закрывая для себя дверь в ту историю.  
Точнее, он думал, что навсегда.

***

_1995 год._

— Когда больно — это нормально, значит, мышцы правильно…

Поучительный тон Харрисона царапнул по оголенным нервам, вызывая в теле Фила какой-то болезненный спазм, от которого сжался желудок и стало больно где-то в районе кишок, завернулось все в морской узел. Фил аккуратно подтянул ноги к себе, стараясь как можно меньше ерзать на неудобном гимнастическом коврике. Тело болело так, что даже шевеленье большим пальцем на ноге причиняло дискомфорт. А уж думать о перспективе …дцать раз отжаться, или, что того хуже, пробежать пару кругов по полю он просто боялся.

Фил чувствовал себя отвратительно физически, и самым счастливым душевно. Его внутреннее «я» просто раздирало на две части — одна кричала, что ему пора в психушку, а другая просто молчала, загадочно потупив взор. Невилл даже решить не мог, какая ему ближе в данную конкретную секунду, просто сидел на чертовом ярко-красном коврике и таращился на своих одноклубников, будто бы в первый раз их увидел. После случившегося вчера, все они казались ему какими-то несмышлеными детьми — детьми, которые вот-вот выиграют Молодежный кубок Англии. Да хрен с ним, с кубком, Филу казалось, что парни вообще ничего не видели в этой жизни, кроме стадиона, мяча и задниц девок в клубах по выходным. А вот ему вчера открылось нечто новое, доселе незнакомое, такое невероятное, как выяснилось, очень нужное, зверски необходимое, как воздух.

Фил сидел на красном гимнастическом коврике и учился дышать заново.

— Серьезно? Да ты меня разыгрываешь, — Гари разлохматил свои отросшие волосы, словно ему было неудобно перед встрепанным спросонья братом за свой слишком солидный вид. Они оба валялись на старой кровати Гари, уже два часа беспрерывно разговаривая, перескакивая с темы на тему. Они несколько недель не появлялись у родителей, ссылаясь на постоянную занятость, а на тренировках у них с Филом вообще не было возможности нормально поговорить. Они обсудили последнюю тренировку, Скоулзи, который запнулся о свою собственную ногу и пропахал носом газон, это было так уморительно, что команда не скоро об этом забудет. Потом перешли на прошлогодний дебют Фила за первую команду, перспективы молодежки снова взять Кубок. Закончив с футбольной темой, Гари рассказал про Дэвида и его сексуальное надругательство над календарем Кейт Блаттон***, добавив, что кое-кому пора найти девушку, а не дрочить на фото голливудских див, потому что в его возрасте уже пора бы… А потом вдруг Фил заявляет «Гари, я еще ни разу в жизни не целовался».  
— Да мне как-то не приходилось, знаешь ли… — саркастически заявил Фил, смешно надувая губы. Он сам не понимал, на кой-черт он это ляпнул, ведь Гари — это совсем не тот, человек, который будет рассуждать на тему отношений с противоположным полом, ведь еще в шестнадцать он сделал осознанный выбор — ведь бы либо дамский угодник, либо игрок «Юнайтед», третьего не дано.  
— Постарайся в ближайшее время решить эту проблему, — как-то слишком неуверенно начал Гари, — ведь в первой команде такие разговоры в порядке вещей…  
— Блин, ты как заезженная пластинка! — фыркнул Фил. — А сам-то, сам-то! Можно подумать, ты уже успел половину Манчестера перетрахать, ей боже!  
— А если бы и успел? — осклабился Гари, моментально весь подбираясь, готовый не то что в словесную перепалку бросится, а даже кулаками свою честь защищать.  
Фил только глаза закатил, откидываясь обратно на подушку, всем своим видом показывая, что спорить не намерен. Можно подумать, его волнуют сексуальные успехи его старшего братца, который обнаженную девушку-то только в журнале видел, а целовался только с их бывшей соседкой Сьюзен, или вовсе с помидорами.  
Последнюю фразу Фил произнес вслух, с явным удовольствием наблюдая, как краска заливает лицо Гари.  
— Ублюдок, — процедил Гари, сжимая кулаки так, чтобы брат это видел, — я тебе сейчас тресну, вот увидишь.  
— Ага, как же, — в голосе Фил сквозила насмешка, да такая ехидная, что у Гари предохранители отключились. Они почти никогда не ссорились до драк, а тут… Тут грех было не воспользоваться ситуацией!  
Секунда — и Гари навалился на Фила сверху, надавил острым локтем прямо на грудную клетку — точно синяки останутся, да и хер с ним. Горячие пальцы впились в плечо, ногти оставили белые следы на коже прямо через тонкую ткань футболки, которая совсем неприлично съехала набок, оголяя чуть тронутую загаром ключицу. Фил дернулся, пытаясь высвободиться, но Гари беззастенчиво пользовался тем, что он был немного, но шире в плечах — практически всем своим весом вдавливал брата в кровать, которая громко скрипнула, возмущенная таким поведением обычно спокойных Невиллов.  
— Отпусти, кретин… — прохрипел Фил, собирая остатки сил и пару раз ударяя Гари по спине. Удар пришелся прямо по почке, настала очередь Гари дернуться и зашипеть от резкой боли в боку, но через секунду Фил понял, что он сделал только хуже: Невилл-старший не удержался на весу, локоть соскользнул, и он со всего размаху свалился прямо на Фила, который тут же надсадно закашлялся. Слюна попала прямо на нос, а еще в глаз, от чего Гари слепо прищурился, сквозь какой-то туман вглядываясь в лицо брата, покрасневшее от злобы и стыда — они раньше часто соревновались и пытались превзойти друг друга, но это была спортивная конкуренция, за рамки не выходившая, но сейчас… Нездоровая какая-то борьба.  
Гари сморщился — лицо неприятно стянуло, и он не нашел ничего лучше, как провести носом по чуть шершавой щеке Фила, жест, лишенный всякого подтекста, потому что это ж его брат, какого хера… Но почему-то тело перестало подчиняться, само решило, что одного касания кончика носа не достаточно, нужно еще, а потом еще, прижаться щекой к щеке, тихо и ужасно горячо выдохнуть на ухо «Фил». Тот самый момент, когда даже имя звучит неприличнее, чем грубое «отсоси мне».

Фил явственно ощутил, как по телу пробежала волна знакомой дрожи, такое чувство он обычно испытывал, заглядываясь на журнальных красоток — теплое покалывание, которое начинается где-то в районе груди, а потом плавно и неспешно спускается к паху, после чего ты попадаешь в не очень удобное положение, лучше бы в такой момент быть одному (ну или с коробкой салфеток, на всякий случай), а сейчас… Дрожь, в паху тянуло так, что Фил едва сдерживался, чтобы не сделать осторожное движение бедрами — если Гари заметил бы, то ему конец… Локоть все еще давил на грудь, перед глазами начали плавать круги, лицо Гари расплылось, превратилось в разноцветное размазанное пятно…  
Дальнейшее куда-то ускользнуло, будто кто-то свернул последнюю минуту, как клочок бумаги, и щелчком отправил в мусорную корзину. Фил пришел в себя, когда Гари уже почти лежал на нем, а кровать грозила треснуть пополам, нужно было как-то выбираться из этого двустороннего капкана, но тут Гари зачем-то провел носом по его щеке — невесомо, почти неощутимо, но Фил все это мгновение, которое длилось секунды четыре, не дышал и даже не собирался. Дыхание обожгло ухо, а его собственное имя прозвучало как… Больше было похоже на стон.  
В голове все перемешалось, а в груди потяжелело — приятно, волнующе, как в предвкушении чего-то, пока еще пугающего, но до одури нужного, вязкого, обволакивающего, как одеяло. Внезапно вес Гари перестал казаться неподъемным, Филу вдруг стало легко-легко, недостаток воздуха с лихвой компенсировался запахами, десятком запахов — чай, трава, свежий воздух, дезодорант, шампунь. Все они причудливо перемешивались, как ингредиенты коктейля в шейкере, превращаясь из разрозненных частей в одну, так емко характеризующую именно Гари.  
Сквозь призму своего иррационального возбуждения Фил не сразу разглядел его лицо — дикие, совершенно сумасшедшие глаза, пошло закусанная губа, влажные волосы, спадающие на лоб. Филу вдруг так захотелось отвести их со лба брата, захотелось настолько, что кончики пальцев больно закололо. Соображалось с трудом, шестеренки в голове будто заржавели, раскручивались медленно, Невилл-младший мог поклясться, что если Гари перестанет таращиться на него, а снова прижмется щекой к его щеке, то он услышит скрип и скрежет металла, покрытого слоем ржавчины.  
Гари, будто услышав его ужасные мысли, чуть двинулся и Фил почувствовал, что колено брата настойчиво толкается ему между ног, но возразить или хотя бы попробовать протестовать такому повороту событий он уже не смог, только резко раздвинул ноги, предательски краснея и чувствуя себя чуть ли не шлюхой. Теперь происходящее уже не напоминало невинный спор, перешедший в борьбу. Теперь это было что-то на грани, такой тонкой, что только дернись — все рухнет, обломки свалятся тебе прямо на голову. Фил закрыл глаза и отдался на милость своему полыхающему одновременно от ужаса и восторга сознанию.  
А Гари был человеком, который никогда не тянул время, предпочитая решать проблемы еще до их поступления, поэтому Фил в ту же секунду почувствовал чужие губы на своих губах.

Если раньше Гари адово бесили растянутые тренировочные штаны, в которых Фил таскался по дому, то в тот момент он был готов молиться на портного, который их так удачно скроил. Слабая резинка почти что их не держала, опуская пояс до самых тазовых костей, а сейчас из-под штанов торчала другая резинка, от трусов, показавшаяся Гари совершенно ненужной штукой, у него пальцы свело от желания провести по ней рукой, но его хватило только на то, чтобы неловко поерзать. Фил в ответ не издал ни звука, только напрягся всем телом, как перед прыжком.  
Он сходил с ума, не понимал совершенно, как попытка врезать превратилась в это, с какого перепугу он улегся на своего брата сверху, прижимается к нему, влажно дышит на ухо и в лицо, и нет никакого желания ткнуть его в солнечное сплетение и издевательски заржать. Теперь есть только одно желание — сильное, невыносимое, больное, резкое, требующее немедленного утоления, как жажда.  
Гари моргнул и снова взглянул на Фила, безошибочно определяя — он ждет, сам себе еще не признался, но ждет. Лицо Фила неуловимо менялось — страх, затем просто испуг, боль, потом вдруг возбуждение, с каждой секундой нарастающее все быстрее, как снежный ком, быстрее, быстрее.  
Гари судорожно пихнул коленом сдвинутые ноги брата. Вожделение сменилось вспышкой непонимания, а потом снова вернулось, с новой, утроенной силой. Мозг заволокло какой-то дымкой, будто плотной простыней накрыло, внутренний голос тихо шептал «один раз, всего-то один, кто в вашем возрасте этого не делал, а? Попробуй… всего раз». Гари не успел сам себя спросить, кто там чего «не делал», как почувствовал, что Фил еле ощутимо двинулся под ним, почти незаметно проезжаясь членом по упертому в промежность колену.  
Кажется, в тот момент они нашли то самое, что находится между «до и после».

Гари не целовал его — по крайней мере, на поцелуй это было слабо похоже, скорее просто касание губами, без всякого движения, будто они приклеились друг к другу и никак не хотели отлипать. Фил даже подумывал открыть глаза и потребовать объяснений — какого черта, люди же не так целуются! — как по его нижней губе проехался влажный язык, вызывая у Фила нервную дрожь в области живота. Не дав даже очухаться, касание тут же вернулось, но теперь уже медленнее и настойчивее — Гари практически давил языком, заставляя Фила приоткрыть рот. Толком не понимая, что делать, он подчинился, а дальше… дальше началось сумасшествие.

Сладко. Это оказалось так сладко, что Гари чуть не сверзился с постели и Фила за собой не утянул, наверное, только это могло заставить его прекратить целовать эти невыносимо сладкие губы. Он напрочь забыл, что Фил до этого момента вообще не целовался, если только он не врал, хотя, кого это вообще волновало… Гари не хотел его напугать своим напором, брат казался ему каким-то испуганным, а он, Гари, был как здоровый мужик в огромных ботинках, лохматый, как черт, глаза бешеные. Фил упрямо держал рот закрытым, словно Гари его не целовал, а пытал. Язык как острое лезвие, прошелся по нижней губе, разжимая тонкую линию сомкнутых губ, вкус которых вызывал ассоциации или с мороженым или с газировкой, и Фил, наконец, поддался, и Гари окончательно утратил контроль над ситуацией, с головой ныряя в эти необычные ощущения, дурея от чужих рук, тисками сдавивших его бока, от колючей щетины, царапающей щеку так, что наверняка появится раздражение — но даже это казалось до странности необходимым и нужным, таким… правильным что ли. Гари целовал своего брата так, будто это последний поцелуй в его гребаной жизни, да так и было, но от предчувствия, что это никогда больше не повториться было только слаще, пусть и больнее. Когда морок мгновения прошел, Фил сильнее прижал Гари к себе и несмело начал отвечать, сначала неуверенно касаясь своим языком чужого, очертил кромку зубов, а потом снова перестал реагировать, напрягся, но Гари изо всех сил пытался сделать так, чтобы брат перестал зажиматься. Черт, он никогда в жизни даже девушек так не целовал, сейчас его коротило от каждой неумелой попытки Фила проявить хоть какую-то инициативу. Внутри все горело, внутренности жгло так сильно, что казалось, будто Гари сейчас вспыхнет…  
Гари с невероятным усилием отстранился, чтобы неразборчиво пробормотать «Фил… ну что ты…», но договорить он уже не успел, потому что сильные руки со спины переместились на шею, а потом ладонь сгребла его волосы и сильно сжала, но это не особо помогло отрезветь, Гари только сотряс новый приступ жгучего желания. Рука над головой Фила дернулась, пальцы опять вцепились в плечо, сгребли футболку, задирая ее выше и обнажая плоский живот. Фил втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, с присвистом, чуть слышно рыкнул и Гари расценил это как разрешение. Рука скользнула ниже, к той самой мешающей резинке, пальцы не слушались, подводили, словно Гари был игрушкой, в которой садились батарейки.  
— Первую и вторую базу пропустим? — задыхаясь, проговорил Гари, едва Фил дал ему возможность набрать воздуха в легкие, чтобы потом снова потянуть его за волосы так сильно, что глаза тут же заволокло слезами. Невилл-младший только фыркнул, не в силах полноценно рассмеяться, но это фырчанье вышло больше похожим на сдавленный стон. Гари прошило насквозь, словно током ударило, рассыпало и вновь собрало.  
«Пропустим».  
Гари не понял, показалось ли ему или Фил действительно произнес это вслух, но ждать он больше не мог — потянул резинку и одним пальцем скользнул под белье, аккуратно проводя в том месте, где у Фила начиналось бедро, чуть щекотно, касаясь только подушечкой пальца. Фила затрясло, повело так, что взгляд расфокусировался. Гари никогда не видел брата таким, горящим, жаждущим прикосновений, но всего лишь одно касание к члену могло его просто-напросто убить, а Фил…

… А Фил так хотел умереть, ему было блядски мало этих острожных поглаживаний, так контрастирующих к неспешными поцелуями, хотелось всего и сразу, содрать с Гари мешающую одежду, чтобы добраться до горячей кожи, прижаться всем телом, превратиться в одно целое, в раскаленный клубок из неправильных чувств и эмоций. Фил перестал стесняться, с каждой минутой все больше и больше раскрепощаясь, возбуждение сносило на своем пути все хлипкие двери, за которыми он сначала пытался прятать свои темные желания, которые словно дремали где-то глубоко внутри, а с первым касанием губ проснулись, зарычали и выбрались наружу, огромными щербатыми хвостами сшибая последние сомнения.  
Он на пробу двинул бедрами, потираясь ноющим членом о колено, вжимающееся в его промежность. От этой сладкой пытки потемнело в глазах, Фил почти что наощупь нашел губы Гари и втянул нижнюю в рот, цепляя ее зубами, по смешному оттягивая, будто привлекая внимание. Гари в ответ попытался что-то протестующе простонать, но безуспешная попытка увенчалась еще одним влажным поцелуем, в котором Гари милостиво отдал бразды правления Филу, позволяя вылизывать его рот, тянуть за волосы, кусаться, царапаться, оставлять свои метки везде, куда можно было дотянуться. И Фил делал все, что ему заблагорассудится, пока Гари не улучил момент и не просунул ладонь ему в штаны, обхватывая член — Фил выгнулся и застонал так, что брату пришлось зажимать ему рот.

— Тише, нас услышат… тише, — как в бреду шептал Гари, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Фила, в каком-то бешенном ритме двигая рукой, не понимая, хорошо брату или больно. Он так стонал, болезненно выгибал спину, трясся мелкой дрожью, губами искал его губы, впивался болючим поцелуем, вскидывал бедра, шептал сквозь нехватку дыхания что-то, что Гари не хотел разбирать и понимать. Хотел только сцеловывать с его губ экстаз, сходить с ума от того, что такое податливое горячее тело под ним, что можно вот так просто ласкать его. От того, что он, возможно, первый, кто касается Фила вот так, сносило крышу, горячечное чувство в груди усиливалось стократно, ладонь неосознанно сжималась сильнее, от чего Фила буквально выкручивало, гнуло, изворачивало, и, наконец, сломало. Гари едва успел поймать губами его последний стон, но даже так он его оглушил. Пальцам стало тепло и липко, а в голове — пусто, как в вакууме.

— Ты… — шепотом начал Фил, все еще плавающий где-то далеко-далеко, в своей личной стратосфере, теперь носящей имя «Гари», но договорить не смог, язык не слушался, будто распух и стал ватным и тяжелым. Руки соскользнули со спины брата и плетьми свалились на смятое одеяло. Гари смотрел на Фила в упор, но в его карих глазах прочесть ничего было нельзя, за него сегодня говорило тело… Тело, которому теперь тоже требовалась разрядка.  
Филу понадобилось пять движений, чтобы довести Гари до пика — чуть оттолкнуть, сдернуть штаны, сжать член, два раза провести вверх вниз. А потом с чистой (или не очень) совестью откинуться обратно на кровать, утянув за собой Гари, которого почти сразу же разморило и расслабило, да так, что он не мог даже пальцем пошевелить, а только мог лежать, уткнувшись в Филу в растрепанные выгоревшие после лета волосы.

Наверное, в тот самый день Гари придумал в голове строчку, которую впоследствии часто использовал в интервью, когда речь заходила о них с Филом: «Когда мы были молодыми, мы вместе играли в крикет и футбол, сходили с ума по Юнайтед…», но было там еще кое-что: «… и делали то, что оставалось за закрытой дверью нашей когда-то общей спальни». 

***

_1999 год, март. Ночь перед тренировкой._

В дверь позвонили, когда Фил вытирался после душа. Невилл-младший недоуменно высунулся из ванной, чтобы удостовериться, что ему не послышалось, все-таки почти полночь, кого могло принести так поздно?  
Звонок повторился, в этот раз чуть дольше, вначале словно запнувшись, и от этой короткой паузы Фила прошил холодный пот. Из его окружения только один человек звонил так, узнаваемо что ли. Сигнализируя о своем появлении, чтобы Фил, пока идет до двери, успел стряхнуть с себя весь прошедший день и настроится на встречу с… братом. «Брат», то слово, от которого у Фила просто зубы ломит, будто он огромный кусок пломбира откусил.  
За дверью и правда обнаружился Гари — встрепанный, будто он всю дорогу бежал, кроссовки грязные, на джинсах в области колена — мокрое пятно.  
— Привет, — дернув уголком рта, произнес Фил, прикрываясь полотенцем. — Я тут это… душ принимал.  
— Вижу, — протянул Гари, изучающе разглядывая почти полностью обнаженного брата. — И мне это нравится. Душ это хорошо.  
Фил покраснел и свободной рукой втянул брата в квартиру, захлопывая дверь. Обернуться он не успел — сильные руки тут же содрали мешающее полотенце и…  
— Ааааххх…  
— Соскучился, да? — Гари чуть прикусил его ухо, посылая волну дрожи куда-то вниз живота. Фил смог только простонать «да», пытаясь как можно быстрее расстегнуть Гари джинсы прямо так, не поворачиваясь. Какие уж тут разговоры, они не виделись вне поля целых пять дней.

— Фил?  
— Ммм?  
— Как мы завтра покажемся на глаза Боссу?  
Фил перевернулся на живот и доверительно заглянул в глаза Гари, поглаживая его бедро, прикрытое влажной простыней. После секса Гари часто начинал занудничать, говорить о вещах, которые только портили расслабленную атмосферу. Гари Невилл был Гари Невиллом, даже вставляя в задницу Фила свой член, что уж говорить о тех моментах, когда послеоргазменная дымка рассеивалась, и сквозь постепенно сходящую на нет похоть проклевывались зерна сомнения.  
— Как всегда, когда тебя это напрягало?  
— Блять, ты посмотри на свою шею…. — Гари застонал и натянул на лицо выбившуюся из-под матраса простыню. — И на мою посмотри, твою мать. Стыдобища. Хоть бы завтра холодина была, я хоть шарфом замотаюсь…  
— Какая холодина, ты о чем… Весна же, — меланхолично произнес Фил, несмотря на протесты укладывая ногу прямо поперек тела Гари и отнимая у него кусок простыни. Невилл-старший воздел глаза к потолку, будто Фил был не его братом, а занозой в заднице, хоть это почти что синонимы.  
— Весна у него. Ты поэтому двери открываешь, в чем мать родила? А если б это не я пришел?  
— Кому в голову придет приехать ко мне в ночь перед тренировкой, — ехидно улыбнулся Фил, — только моему надоедливому братцу.  
— Иди в задницу.  
— Поворачивайся.

Глаза Гари опасно сверкнули, но это все, на что его хватило — чертов Везувий внутри клокотал, но извержение отложилось на неопределенный срок, объятия Фила были слишком… умиротворяющими. Вечно несущиеся куда-то Невиллы успокаивались только в такие редкие моменты, за закрытыми дверями своих квартир. Странно, у обоих не было девушек, но они предпочитали жить раздельно, что вызывало здоровое любопытство у их одноклубников — два брата, отношениями не обременены, чего бы не съехаться? И дешевле, и добираться до «Клиффа» на автобусе с тремя пересадками веселее вдвоем. Но у Гари на этот счет было свое мнение. Если ты гей, да и к тому же футболист, довольно-таки известный в определенных кругах человек, то тебе и твоему… визави приходится скрываться, прятаться, бегать, носить накладную бороду и менять машины, добираясь до вашей крошечной съемной квартирки на окраине Манчестера — это в лучшем случае. А если ты спишь со своим… братом, то у вас нет такой нужды: вы можете даже ездить отдыхать вместе, никому и в голову не придет заподозрить вас в связи, а если и придет, этого человека сочтут ненормальным. Вы можете обниматься, празднуя голы. Вы можете даже поцеловаться, и весь мир воспримет это как шутку (конечно, за редким исключением, но какое это имеет значение — вы же братья). Никто никогда не узнают, что два родных брата могут по ночам отсасывать друг другу так, что на утро болят губы и немеет язык. Два брата принимают вместе душ, их совместная помывка всегда заканчивается синяками на коленях и сгустками спермы, которые уносит в водосток. Два брата вечерами могут выпить пива и посмотреть, как какая-нибудь команда из Чемпионшипа проигрывает в Кубке со разгромным счетом, а потом старший завалит на диван младшего, дыша ему в лицо пивом и запахом фиш энд чипс, сдерет с него штаны и засадит по самые яйца. Если вы — братья, вы можете позволить себе все.

— Когда-нибудь мы завяжем с футболом, представляешь? — донесся до задремавшего Фила голос Гари. — Больше не выйдем на газон, не забьем за Юнайтед. Ты можешь представить, чем тогда мы будем заниматься?  
— Понятия не имею. Может, я вернусь в крикет, а ты… — Фил потянулся и свесил руку с кровати, ища под кроватью бутылку воды. — О, знаю, ты просто обязан будешь стать тренером, чтобы нагибать таких же зеленых, как мы сейчас, будешь вторым Боссом.  
— Вторым? — Гари скептически поднял бровь. — Тут хотя бы двадцатым после стать, скажешь тоже.  
— Да не воспринимай ты все так буквально! Может, из тебя не выйдет приличного тренера, будешь «диванным экспертом», уж поливать помоями всех у тебя отлично выходит. Мне иногда кажется, что ты всех ненавидишь — мерсисайдцев, лондонцев — всех.  
— Кажется ему, — проворчал Гари, стальной хваткой сжимая плечо Фила. Тот поерзал, но вырываться не стал — слишком уже тепло и хорошо у брата под боком.  
— Не ворчи. Знаешь, может быть, мы закончим карьеру и уедем в другую страну. Вместе.

Продолжения не последовало. Гари приподнял голову, вглядываясь в лицо брата — он тоже поднял взгляд. Почему-то стало холодно.  
— В какую страну? — переспросил Гари. Фил пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. В любую. В какой стране поощряется инцест?  
Гари скривился, будто лимон съел.  
— Ты опять произносишь это слово?  
— Да. Инцест, инцест. Тебе не нравится? — заулыбался Фил. Гари моментально распознал в этом притворно веселом голосе вызов. Смешно не было, Невилл-старший почувствовал, что начинает злиться. Но это была совсем не та злость, которая заставляла его быть грубым и выходить за рамки во время секса.  
— Ты нарываешься, — с расстановкой произнес он, проводя раскрытой пятерней по голове Фила, пальцы путались в отросших волосах.  
— Да, — признался Фил, откидывая мешающую простыню. — Прямо сейчас я нарываюсь, а ты должен повестись на мои доебки, и мне плевать, что осталось несколько часов до тренировки, и с нас завтра три шкуры спустят.  
— Я устал, — отмахнулся Гари, убирая руку и опять заворачиваясь в простыню, будто она могла защитить его от бессовестных домогательств. Фил осекся, замер, но потом снова попытал счастья. Не помогло, Гари наглухо закрылся и не хотел продолжения.  
— Гари, какого черта?  
— Я устал, сказал же. Зачем ты вообще начал эту тему?  
— Какую?  
— Не притворяйся идиотом, ты и так не очень умен.  
— Значит, как трахать меня — это нормально, а как вещи своими именам назвать, так все, в кусты? — Фил понемногу начинал выходить из себя, но Гари даже ухом не повел.  
— Просил же… Я сейчас свалю, если будешь дальше эту тему разводить.  
— Ну и вали! — бросил Фил, но тут же прикусил язык: ведь уйдет же.  
Гари и правда вылез из развороченной постели и начал одеваться. Фил сначала наблюдал за этой молчаливой истерикой, дождался, пока Гари наденет штаны и подал голос:  
— Не уходи. Я погорячился, прости.  
— Да нормально. Я все равно собирался, не спать же мне с тобой в одной кровати…  
Это всегда стояло между ними — даже в те дни, когда Фил еще жил с родителями, а Гари, уже играющий за молодежку «Юнайтед», приезжал на выходные, они никогда не засыпали в одной постели, Гари даже превозмогая усталость, переползал на свою кровать, чем несказанно Фила раздражал. Потом правда выяснилось, что не в Филе дело, а в привычке Гари спать одному, он с этим ничего поделать не мог, да и не собирался.  
— Гари, прекрати быть таким говнюком.  
Гари обернулся и мрачно посмотрел на распластанного на кровати Фила. Взгляд был тяжелый, как пресс, он всегда так смотрел, глазами прижимал тебя к любой поверхности, так, что ты пошевелиться не сможешь, даже когда он отвернется.  
— Завтра увидимся на тренировке.  
— Гари, твою мать, куда ты собрался, ночь глубокая! — Фил в попытке остановить брата хотел было вскочить с постели, но проклятая простынь опутала ноги, как чертовы тентакли. — Блять! Ложись на диване, какого хрена?!  
Ответом ему был грохот закрывшейся двери — смачный такой, прямо в стиле Гари. Он всегда уходил красиво, громко, празднично. Уходил в чертову ночь, оставляя после себя горький осадок где-то внутри, одеяло на полу и синяки на шее…  
Фил коснулся багровых засосов, один из которых был почти на самой ключице, и сдавлено зашипел. Больно. И снаружи и внутри.

***

_1999 год, ноябрь._

— Наш мальчик вырос! Поздравляем, чувак!  
Фил чуть был скован, донельзя смущен всеми этими выкриками, пожимал многочисленные протянутые руки, принимая поздравления. Ему было неудобно, что в раздевалке стоит такой ор, все смеются, кто-то притащил бутылку шампанского, на что Сэр Алекс даже не сказал ничего, а должен был, только попросил ему тоже в стаканчик плеснуть. Под руку подлез Дэвид — счастливый, будто сам женится (хотя, он в июле уже успел, самая громкая свадьба года, все дела).  
— Рад за тебя, — он улыбался так, что у Фил глаза заболели от этого яркого блеска знаменитой звездной улыбки. — Самое время сейчас, Джули классная.  
— Спасибо, я сам рад, очень, — заверил его Фил, хотя, это больше походило на самовнушение. Рад, очень рад, прямо очень-очень, аж орать хочется, только, блять, не от радости.

Команда еще долго не успокаивалась и баламутила, но Фил в общем веселье участия не принимал, молча допил свое шампанское, показавшееся ему слишком кислым — прямо как весь сегодняшний день — и уселся на скамейку в самом углу раздевалки, где в больших коробках лежала сменная форма. Эти ящики надежно скрыли его от беснующейся команды, можно было откинуться на стену, чуть шершавую, приятно царапающую спину прямо сквозь промокшую от пота футболку. Расслабиться, выдохнуть, но только на несколько минут, последних минут спокойствия, прежде чем он получит последнее на сегодня поздравление.  
— Фил?  
Невилл-младший не хотел поднимать голову. Вообще, лучше б выдержать пару-тройку «фенов Ферги», чем смотреть в эти невыносимые глаза. Злые глаза, прожигающие тебя насквозь.  
— Что?  
Взгляды схлестнулись, в воздухе зазвенело. Возникшее напряжение можно было потрогать руками, как и нити, которыми оба Невилла были неразрывно связаны, и как бы ни пытались порвать эти чертовы узы, раздирая руки в кровь, ни черта не выходило. Может, поэтому Фил решил пойти ва-банк.  
— Поздравляю, — сухо сказал Гари. Его чуть надтреснутый голос так странно контрастировал с его выражением лица — недовольным, будто Фил во время игры пеналь привез.  
— Спасибо, — так же сухо ответил Фил, ежась, будто его сквозняк нашел в этом темном углу, хотя, Гари вполне мог сойти за холодный ветер. — Я думал, ты не подойдешь.  
Слова сорвались с языка прежде, чем Фил успел задуматься об их необходимости. Гари молниеносно вскинулся, напрягся весь, как перед ударом. Не будь они в переполненной раздевалке, Фил бы точно получил под дых.  
— Я же должен радоваться за своего младшего брата.  
— И как успехи в этом нелегком деле?  
Гари ничего не ответил, только резко дернул рукой, впечатывая кулак в стену, всем телом нависая над беспомощным от этого жуткого напора Филом. Со стороны могло показаться, что это просто серьезный разговор старшего брата с младшим, но это только казалось.  
— Прекрати. Заебал уже лыбиться.  
— Ты тоже заебал, — парировал Фил, вжимаясь задницей в скамейку, будто бы хотел проломить ее своей пятой точкой. — Можешь не приходить, если не хочешь.  
— Не хочу, — сердито ответил Гари, понизив голос — мимо прошел Пол, бросив на них подозрительный взгляд, заставивший их обоих на мгновение похолодеть. — Не хочу, но придется. Как ты родителям объяснишь мое отсутствие на свадьбе моего младшего брата?  
— Только у тебя слово «свадьба» звучит как «похороны».  
— Это синонимы. «Для нас с тобой», — произнес Гари одними губами. Фил моргнул, злость на лице Гари сменилась тоской. Страшной, засасывающей, как грязное болото. А ведь и правда, Фил думал все закончить именно сейчас, чтобы дальше не стало хуже, хотя, куда хуже-то… Четыре, мать их, года.  
— Не говори… так, — попросил Фил. Внутри все болезненно сжалось, сердце пару раз осторожно стукнулось о ребра, словно замедлилось, а потом вернулось в нормальный ритм.  
— Хорошо, не буду. Если ты просишь…  
Какое-то время они молчали, разглядывая друг друга, словно в первый раз видели.  
— Ты приедешь сегодня?  
Фил должен был ответить «нет», но в тот момент ему проще было бы оторвать себе руку.

***

_1999 год, декабрь._

Гари напивался. Он с трудом мог на ногах стоять, но упорно продолжал надираться — сначала шампанское, которое он совершенно по плебейски налил в стакан для виски, потом какое-то сладкое вино, вызвавшее ассоциации, из-за которых он перешел сначала на вермут, от которого затошнило, а потом — на виски. Мама, сидящая поодаль, косилась так неодобрительно, что Гари пришлось после очередного коллективного танца пересесть за самый дальний стол, откуда, слава Богу, даже молодоженов видно не было.  
Официант принес крошечные рыбные канапе, Гари уставился на них ненавидящим взглядом, представляя, как протыкает Фила зубочисткой, прямо через его черный, с иголочки, костюм. Когда они костюм этот проклятый выбирали, Гари чуть было не сделал Филу минет прямо в примерочной, хорошо, что продавщица вовремя нарисовалась, фрак принесла, тот самый, который Фил в итоге и взял. Сейчас сидел в нем, как напыщенный пингвин, излучал счастье. Рядом — Джули. Такая красивая, добрая, милая и несказанно удобная. Прямо как продавленное кресло в гостиной у родителей, в котором Гари любил смотреть телевизор.  
Почему-то захотелось эту аналогию с креслом донести до Фила, сию секунду.  
Чуть пошатываясь, Гари встал и нетвердой походкой направился в номер на втором этаже этого «херпоймикакназывающегося» отеля, куда гости сгружали подарки молодоженам. Там он бессовестно развалился на диване, заставленном подарочными коробками, и спихнул пару из них на пол. Что-то громко звякнуло — кажется, посуда. Гари пьяно захихикал, получив истинное удовольствие от своей маленькой пакости.  
Он просидел так почти полчаса, мрачно цедя виски из прихваченной из банкетного зала бутылки. Ему было так стыдно, что хотелось зарыться в эти блядские коробки и никогда оттуда не вылезать, чтоб его больше никто не видел, даже…

— Ты здесь?  
Щелкнул замок, отрезая их двоих от всего остального мира. Дурман в голове рассеялся, уступая место грусти, какой-то липкой, приставшей к рукавам их идеальных костюмов. Гари очень тихо вздохнул, но в мертвой тишине номера его вздох показался Филу просто разорвавшейся бомбой.  
Гари поднял глаза, изо всех сил всматриваясь в фигуру брата, которая расплывалась, словно он смотрел на него сквозь мутное стекло. Фигура начала приближаться, голова предательски закружилась, Гари пришлось откинуться на спинку дивана и закрыть глаза, чтобы его тут же не стошнило.  
— Гари… — рассеяно пробормотал Фил, усаживаясь рядом с братом, ногой пиная несчастную коробку с сервизом, который точно превратился в труху. Гари почувствовал, как его обнимают, прижимают к себе, словно поникшую тряпичную куклу, которая вот-вот развалится от старости. Он отдался этим прикосновениям, теплым поглаживаниям и неразборчивым успокаивающим словам. Но реальность так больно била по лицу случившимся, что расслабиться не получалось.  
Гари отстранился, слепо тычась Филу в лицо, промазывая и попадая в воротник дурацкого фрака.  
— Гари… — повторил Фил, словно звучание его имени могло успокоить, но оно только провоцировало.  
— Поцелуй меня.  
— Гари, не надо…  
— Фил…  
Гари вцепился ему в лацканы фрака, потянул на себя, давая понять, что не приемлет никаких отговорок. А Фил, вопреки словам, даже не пытался бороться, только чуть судорожно выдохнул Гари прямо в рот, отвечая на поцелуй. Как раньше голову уже не кружило, только тело начало ломать со страшной силой, причем, сразу у обоих.

— Мне… — попытался что-то сказать Фил, но язык Гари и его чертовы руки лишали всяческой возможности соображать. Он толкнул его в грудь, наваливаясь сверху, и, блять: если бы не костюм и не гости внизу, Фил бы прямо сейчас безропотно перевернулся на живот и сам стянул мешающие брюки.  
Но нельзя было. Нельзя.  
— Гари, стой.  
Невилл-старший отстранился, затравленно глядя на встрепанного брата. Бутоньерка вывалилась из кармана и сиротливо лежала возле их ног. Гари зачем-то поднял ее и засунул на место. Фил смешно выглядел — лохматый, возбужденный и с этой идиотской бутоньеркой. Как клоун.  
— Мне нужно вернуться. Джули будет меня искать.  
— Скажи, что был занят.  
— Гари…

Гари демонстративно отсел на другой край дивана, оправляя задравшийся пиджак. Опьянение снова вернулось, принеся с собой начинающуюся головную боль и странную тяжесть в области сердца.  
— Иди. Я домой поеду. Не могу больше.  
Фил опешил.  
— Как? Ты что, разговоры пойдут.  
Гари взглянул на него, пытаясь понять, чего ему больше хочется — трахнуть эту белобрысую сволочь или убить.  
— Плевал я. У тебя сегодня праздник, а с меня хватит веселья. Придумаешь что-нибудь, чай не маленький уже, женатый человек все-таки.  
Слова звучали как пощечина. Сам того не желая, Гари в одном предложении вывалил все, что накопилось с того дня, как Фил после тренировки объявил, что женится на этой чертовой Джули, с которой знаком был всего два месяца.  
— Заткнись, — бросил Фил, дергая дверную ручку — я лучше пойду.  
— Катись отсюда. — безотчетно пробормотал Гари, снова хватаясь за бутылку. Ему срочно нужно такси. И уборная. Сначала уборная, а потом такси.  
— Говори что хочешь.  
— Позвони мне, как надоест.  
— Позвоню.

Фил просто взял и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь, воровато оглянувшись по сторонам — не видел ли кто. Коридор был пуст, душа Фила тоже. Он постоял возле двери, отчаянно желая вернуться, вцепиться в этого пьяного кретина и наорать на него. Ведь он только вопли понимает, баран эдакий… Господи, как же он устал от этого всего.  
На входе в банкетный зал он столкнулся с Джули, которая как раз направилась на его поиски.  
— Где ты пропадаешь? Я тут одна отдуваюсь, нечестно! — улыбнулась она, и у Фила в груди чуть потеплело, тиски разжались, но не до конца. — Тетушка Мэри меня замучила расспросами, как скоро я осчастливлю тебя наследниками. Трейси мне помогала по мере сил, но даже у нее нервы сдали. Твоя очередь.  
— Несусь спасать Трейси, любимая, — отрапортовал Фил, чмокая жену в щеку. — Там Гари плоховато, оставил его лежать на диване. Что-то он сегодня переборщил.  
— Кстати о Гари… — вдруг сказала Джули, — я хотела его с Эммой познакомить, как думаешь, очень плохая идея?  
Фил с трудом удержался от желания что-нибудь разбить.  
— Отличная, — сквозь зубы выдавил он, — только пусть он отлежится сначала. Не факт, что он спустится.  
— Ничего, — успокоила его жена, — у нас еще будет возможность их свести. Мне кажется, она ему прекрасно подойдет.  
Фил смог только кивнуть.

***

_2004 год, июль._

_Привет, придурок. Мы с Эммой улетели отдыхать, куда — не скажу, тебе тоже захочется. Погода отличная, но меня тянет обратно, Эмма бесится, но терпит. Скучаю по тебе, кусок идиота, не забывай тренироваться, как следует, иначе я тебя нагну, когда вернусь, отвечаю.  
С «любовью» Гари_

 

_Пошел к чертям, Невилл! Мы никуда не полетели, Харви простыл неизвестно где, поэтому сидим с Манчестере, жуем сопли всей семьей. И я тоже, приезжай скорее.  
У нас новичок, Фердинанд, ты был прав на счет него.  
«Ни за что не твой» Фил._

 

***

_2004 год, сентябрь._

Гари вцепился рукой в волосы Фила и резко потянул его на себя, отвлекая от вполне приятного занятия — от минета, по которым Фил просто обязан получить спортивный разряд, его рот работает как блядский насос, Гари нужно всего пару минут, чтобы кончить, а тогда ни о каком продолжении и речи не будет. Матч с Тоттенхэмом все силы отнял, и если бы не пенальти, забитый Рудом, сейчас бы было не до секса. Они б сидеть не смогли после теоретической головомойки Босса.  
— Чего ты, блять, творишь? — прошипел Фил, наваливаясь на Гари сверху. Они были одного роста, но Фил с годами стал чуть жилистее, чем вечно тощий Гари. Только плечи старшего Невилла все равно были шире. Маленькая гордость.  
— Иди сюда, если хочешь продолжения, — Гари тут же заткнул возмущенному Филу рот, в этот раз — языком. Они некоторое время слюняво целовались, пока член Фила не начал бессовестно упираться Гари куда-то в бедро.  
— Хочешь, сволочь, — довольно констатировал Гари, пытаясь рывком перевернуть брата на спину — так удобнее, не так больно вначале, но Фил почему-то уперся.  
— Давай на спине, — прошептал он и покраснел.  
— Чего ты как первый раз, — фыркнул Гари, в кои-то веки идя на поводу своего младшего брата, — смазку куда девал, давай сюда, а то насухую трахну, ходить не сможешь.  
Пока они занимались сексом, Фил неотрывно следил за выражением лица Гари, будто бы запоминая каждую черточку, он даже стонать и подмахивать забывал, настолько увлекся этим дебильным разглядыванием.  
— Какого… хера… ты… вылупился? — каждое слово сопровождалось резким движением, заставляющим Фила конвульсивно дергаться от приближения оргазма.  
— Хочу… запомнить.  
— Я… что… умру… завтра?  
— Не смей… так… никогда…- Фил, наконец, заткнулся, последнее слово утонуло в громком стоне, и Гари мог поклясться, что видел, как в глазах брата что-то блеснуло.  
Слезы.

***

_2005 год, 10 мая._

— Какая ж ты сука, — услышал Фил, как только из раздевалки вышел последний человек, точнее, он думал, что последний. Невилл-младший напрягся, ожидая, что ему сейчас бутса в спину прилетит, или еще чего похуже.  
— Какого хера? — не оборачиваясь, спросил Фил. Сзади воцарилась тишина, провоцирующая тишина. Фил судорожно пытался разобраться — этот идиот злится из-за проигрыша «аристократам» или…  
— Ты на поле чем занимался сегодня? — требовательно произнес голос. — Какого хуя творилось в нашей штрафной? Почему я должен был за тобой дерьмо подчищать?!  
Пустых обвинений Фил уже стерпеть не мог — резко обернулся, чуть ли не теряя равновесие. Разъяренный Гари стоял напротив, от него разве что пар не шел, казалось, что кожа просвечивает, и Фил мог увидеть, как у брата кровь кипит в венах.  
— Что ты сказал? А кто второй мяч привез, борец, блять, ММА! Нельзя было в мяч играть?  
— Рот свой закрой! — рявкнул Гари, делая один наш по направлению к Филу, который держал в руках грязное полотенце на манер щита. — Я, в отличие от тебя, хотя бы что-то пытался делать! А то ты уже заржавел на своей скамейке, толку от тебя ноль! Даже Босс не знает, что с тобой делать!  
— Посмотрите на него! На правах капитана будешь всех дрочить? — не остался в долгу Фил. — Не забывай, ты не Рой, так что слушать тебя никто не начнет внезапно. А уж я — тем более. Я лучше уйду, чем буду подчиняться тебе.  
Да, это было бессовестное вранье, потому что Гари имел в клубе непререкаемый авторитет, но Филу было больше нечем крыть.  
— Ну, все.  
Это было последнее, что произнес Гари, перепалка из словестной переросла в настоящую бойню на грязном полу раздевалки — Гари бил сильно, выбросив вперед правую руку, но годы тренировок даром не прошли, Фил увернулся и схватил его за локоть, утягивая за собой прямо на скользкий кафель.  
Кровь закипела, адреналин зашкалил не на шутку. Гари вцепился Филу в шею, умудрившись кое-как высвободиться из крепкого захвата, сдавил так, что даже пальцам стало больно. Фила затрясло, он пару раз попытался пнуть брата, но от нехватки воздуха попасть не смог, концентрация стремительно ускользала.  
Фил приоткрыл глаза и, глядя в бешеное лицо Гари, решил, что тот и правда решил его задушить.  
— Пусти, — прохрипел он. И тут Гари как током ударило — девяносто пятый, продавленная кровать в их доме на окраине Бери, сладкие губы и горячие ладони на спине, все смешалось в какой-то жуткий клубок из прошлого и реальности, из которого вынырнуть он один бы не смог.  
— Тише, тише… нас услышат… — повторил Гари те самые слова, которые Фил узнал — по глазам было видно. Узнал, вздрогнул и губы облизнул, словно намекая.  
Гари отпустил его шею, провел по ней ладонью, давая брату хоть чуть-чуть отдышаться, и поцеловал его, совсем, как тогда — сначала просто прижался губами, не шевелясь, а потом языком прошелся по нижней губе.  
Сознание заволокло — они никогда не делали ничего подобного в стенах «Олд Траффорда», быстрые минеты в душевой Кэррингтона не в счет совершенно. От этого просто крышу сносило…  
Губы Гари переместились на чуть припухшую шею, язык прочертил влажную полосу до самой ключицы, Фил вцепился брату в волосы, прижимая его голову крепче, умирая десять раз от этих невероятных, убивающих все живое чувств, от того, как ему хорошо сейчас, горячо, и…

Вдруг расфокусированный взгляд Фила наткнулся на дверной проем.  
Открытый дверной проем.  
В котором возвышалась знакомая фигура.  
Фергюсон.

***

— Ставлю сто фунтов на то, что это и не прекращалось с девяносто девятого. Давай поспорим, раз уж оба остались в дураках.  
— Алекс, это футболисты, а не лошади, и мы не на скачках. Надо что-то реально решать.  
— Эрик, тут нечего решать. Это болезнь. И ее нужно лечить.  
— Чем, твою мать?  
— Да хоть лоботомией. У тебя есть молоток?  
— У тебя есть телефонная трубка. Вам нужно поговорить.  
— Мойес согласен на три миллиона. Это выход, безболезненный.  
— Ты его продашь за такие деньги? Это ж позор. Он стоит в три раза больше. Алекс, послушай…  
— Эрик, вопрос решен. Давай телефон.  
— Алекс, стой. Подумай сначала.  
— В девяносто девятом я уже подумал. Боже, это отвратительно. Ты хоть понимаешь…  
Эрик обескуражено молчал несколько секунд, обмозговывая случившееся. Самое ужасное, что Эрик понимал, а в голове уложиться это никак не могло.  
— Звони. Давай покончим с этим.

***

— Джули? Добрый день. Это Алекс Фергюсон. Как поживаете?  
Девушка приросла к полу, сжимая в руке телефонную трубку. Тренер ее мужа, человек, от которого фактически зависела судьба их семьи, звонил ей. Знал ее имя, интересовался ее делами.  
— Добрый день, сэр, — сконфуженно пробормотала Джули, толком не зная, как следует говорить, — все хорошо, спасибо. Вам нужен Фил?  
— Нет, я… — на том конце провода воцарилось молчание, какое-то пугающее, нехорошее. — Я хотел пригласить его на ужин, если вы не против. У меня к нему разговор, который откладывать нельзя.  
«Значит, он все-таки задумал продать Фила», — подумала Джули, а вслух сказала:  
— Я передам ему, как он вернется с пробежки. Он подъедет сегодня вечером.  
— Спасибо, Джули. Хорошего вам дня.  
Она постояла некоторое время, бесцельно пялясь в окно. Что ж, кажется, время пришло…  
Хлопнула входная дверь — вернулся Фил. Джули пару раз глубоко вдохнула, сосредотачиваясь.  
— Милый? — она выглянула в коридор, где Фил методично расшнуровывал кроссовки. У него было странное лицо, какое-то испуганное, когда он услышал, что его зовут, но Джули не придала этому никакого значения.  
— Что случилось?  
— Фергюсон звонил.

 

Фил шел к дому тренера, отсчитывая секунды до неминуемой смерти. Он прекрасно понимал, зачем его пригласили, Джули тоже понимала, поэтому и осталась сидеть в машине, бледная и испуганная. А Филу было намного страшнее, ведь он шел как на закланье.  
Прошли всего сутки, и Фергюсон все решил. Вот так просто, выбрал из двух братьев одного, а второму собирался указать на двери. Не то, чтобы Фил был против — последние пол сезона были вполне красноречивы, вечный запас, редкие матчи в старте. В том же положении был Ники, но для «посвященных» она была колоссальной.  
Дверь открыла Кэти, жена тренера. Фил мрачно поздоровался, пытаясь сначала изобразить улыбку, но быстро плюнул на это гиблое дело, и прошел в гостиную, где на широком диване сидел сэр Алекс.  
Когда Фил приблизился, он поднял глаза от газеты, которую читал, и Невиллу тут же захотелось сбежать.  
— Добрый вечер. Ты один?  
— Джули в машине, — непослушным языком проговорил Фил, без разрешения плюхаясь на диван.  
— Кэти, будь добра, приведи ее в дом. А если она откажется, угости ее чаем, хотя бы на террасе.

Когда они остались одни, Босс не стал тянуть кота за хвост.  
— Я не разрешал себе сесть, — веско сказал он. Фил сразу же вскочил на ноги, проклиная сам себя. Черт, хреновое начало разговора.  
— Простите.  
— И за что ты извиняешься?  
— За то, что сел без разрешения.  
Фергюсон издевательски улыбнулся — он стал похож на демона, только рогов и хвоста не хватало.  
— Больше не за что извиниться?  
Твою мать.  
— Простите за ту сцену, — прочеканил Фил отрепетированную ночью в ванной фразу. — Этого больше не повторится.  
Фергюсон помолчал немного, а потом тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ты отличный футболист, Фил. И парень хороший. Какого ж хера ты творишь?  
— А почему вы только у меня спрашиваете? — вырвалось у Фила.  
— Потому что у тебя семья, мать твою! — рявкнул Фергюсон, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте. — У тебя еще и наглости хватает! С твоим братцем я потом разберусь, не сомневайся.  
Фил замолк, виновато опустив голову. Он не знал, что говорить, как тут оправдаться… Босс все видел своими глазами, поэтому выход был только один.  
— Мне нужно уйти. Я правильно понял? — глухо спросил он, не поднимая глаз. Тренер снова вздохнул.  
— Да. Я не вижу другого выхода. Я думал, что это прекратилось, но…  
Фил ошарашено посмотрел на сэра Алекса, ужасаясь только что сказанным словам.  
— Что?  
— Я знал, Фил. Еще с девяносто девятого. Скажи мне честно, как долго длится это дерьмо?  
— Я могу не отвечать?  
— Можешь. Лучше не знать. До конца сезона ты вне заявок. Я говорил с Мойесом, он с радостью примет тебя.  
Фил прикрыл глаза. «Эвертон», значит. Ну хоть не Испания.  
— Я отпущу тебя, но с одним условием — вы никогда больше не будете встречаться вне родительского дома. Я понимаю, что уследить за вами я и там не смогу, но держать в узде Гари буду. До последнего. Я не дам вам больше заниматься этим. Вы оба здоровые мужики, а это… это вас убьет. И вас и вашу карьеру.  
— Послушайте…  
— Нет, это ты послушай, — тренер встал и вцепился Филу в плечо, сдавливая так больно, что было в пору заскулить. — Я тебе обещаю, что если я узнаю, что между вами опять началась эта нездоровая херня, я сделаю все, чтобы вы оба навсегда завязали с футболом. Вы даже не сможете играть в пятом дивизионе. Даже мячи и полотенца подносить не сможете. Ясно тебе?  
— Ясно, — прошептал Фил.  
— Передай привет Джули. — Фергюсон оттолкнул его, сел обратно на диван, развернул газету и демонстративно спрятался за черно-белыми страницами.

Фил не стал ждать, пока ему ткнут носом в дверь и дошел до выхода сам. Ноги тряслись, в груди кололо, а уши заложило, будто он нырнул с вышки. Хотелось не сесть в машину и уехать домой, а очень хотелось улететь на Луну.

— Ничего, жизнь на этом не заканчивается, — сквозь слезы пробормотала Джули, прижимаясь к его плечу. Фил рассеянно погладил жену по волосам и подумал «Нет, милая, она закончилась. Для нас с ним — закончилась».

Гари звонил ему, но он не брал трубку. Он приехал на следующий день, а Фил даже не соизволил спуститься. Он всегда сдерживал свои обещания.  
Гари все понял.  
Гари больше не приходил.

***

 

_2007 год._

Гари: Я женюсь.  
Фил: Мои поздравления.  
Гари: Ты правда рад?  
Фил: А то ты не знаешь.  
Гари: Знаю.  
Фил: И?

***

_2011 год._

Фил: Мне очень жаль.  
Гари: Не надо меня жалеть.  
Фил: Ты красиво ушел.  
Гари: Ты тоже.  
Фил: Так я ж еще играю.  
Гари: А я не о футболе.

***

_2012 год, август._

Фил: Завтра ты берешь у меня интервью.  
Гари: Я в курсе.  
Фил: Ты отвратительный эксперт.  
Гари: Это я предложил связаться с тобой. Должно быть, ты прав.  
Фил: Скотина.

***

_2013 год, май._

Фил: Это правда? Ферги уходит?  
Гари: Да.  
Фил: Это... странно. Я почему-то рад.  
Гари: Рано или поздно это бы случилось.  
Фил: Как дела на Скай?  
Гари: Меняешь тему?  
Фил: Я просто спросил.  
Гари: А как дела в тренерском штабе?  
Фил: Блять.  
Гари: Ты думал, я не узнаю?  
Фил: Приглашения не жди.  
Фил: Гари?

***

_2015 год, декабрь._

Официально: Гари Невилл — новый тренер «Валенсии». Контракт с «летучими мышами» подписан сроком на полгода, вместе с бывшим защитником «Манчестер Юнайтед» будет работать его младший брат Фил.

Валенсия встретила Невилла проливным дождем и ледяным ветром. Погода была такой мерзкой, что Гари захотелось забежать обратно в самолет.  
Он разбирал свои вещи, когда в дверь его нового кабинета кто-то робко постучал, словно кошка поскреблась. Он сначала не придал этому особого значения, мало ли, показалось, но потом вдруг резко швырнул тетрадь, которую держал в руках, и в три шага преодолел расстояние до двери.  
— Ты постарел, — сказал он первое, что пришло в голову. Фил улыбнулся. Улыбнулся так, что под ногами Гари покачнулся пол.  
— А ты поправился.  
— Режим не соблюдаю, что поделать, — Гари развел руками, дескать, ну вот так вот, лишние кило и все такое.  
— Но тебе идет, как ни странно.  
— А тебе идут седые волосы.  
Гари пристально посмотрел Филу в глаза, ища в них хоть какой-то намек. Ничего, глухо.  
— Weʼre undivided, we belong each and every way, —нараспев произнес Фил.  
— Что это?  
Еще один взгляд. Все так же — стена.  
— Строчка из песни. Я дам тебе послушать. Тебе понравится.  
— Когда?  
Они все так же и стояли — Фил в дверях, а Гари в кабинете, порог разделял их, будто полномочия ограничивал, никто не решался сделать лишний шаг. Можно было б сказать, что в бездну.  
— Ты свободен вечером?  
— Да. Эмма еще в Манчестере. Я только ключи от дома получил.  
Наконец, Гари увидел в глазах Фила то, что искал.  
— Я приеду. Разбирайся, я не буду мешать. До вечера.

«До вечера».  
Они просто послушают песню, выпьют пива и… Просто послушают песню, два брата, два бывших игрока «Юнайтед».  
Навсегда связанные. Неразделимые.  
________________________________________________________ Примечания

* В 2011 году МЮ переехали в Кэррингтон на новую тренировочную базу, где занимаются и по сей день

** В вышедшей в свет в 1999 году автобиографии Фергюсон написал о Гордоне Стракане (шотландский футболист, ныне тренер): «Я решил, что этому человеку нельзя верить ни на дюйм — я бы не хотел подставить ему свою спину». Стракан прокомментировал это заявление Фергюсона словами «удивлён и разочарован».

Бобби Чарльтон и Мэтт Басби - самые известные фигуры в английском футболе. Кому интересно, погуглите.

*** Дэвид об этой истории рассказывал в "Классе 92"


End file.
